Starting Again
by Mewsakraichigo1
Summary: AU Two groups...the prep art kids and the goth art kids. When the groups are forced to be around eachother will it result in caos? or peace? At the local high school things are getting stirred up by a new girl in town.GaaXOCXSakuXSasu love square :p R


_**Mahola Amigos!! I have decided to write ANOTHER Naruto story!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA :p**_

_**Chapter One:**_

"_SHIT!!" The pink blur shot down the stairs___

"_You're gonna be late Saku-chan." The girl's little sister said while biting into her toast_

"_I know that Ami." Sakura snapped while grabbing up a piece of toast._

"_Sakura…don't you have to show that new girl around?" Ms. Haruno asked as she came into the kitchen, surprised to see her eldest daughter still in the house._

"_Oh crap! You're right I gotta go! Bye love ya." With that, she bolted out of the house._

"_She really needs to calm down a little." Ms. Haruno said while walking out of the kitchen, Ami hot on her heels._

_-oXo-_

"_Sakura where have you been! Not only did you miss our early morning coffee stop, you also gave up your Welcoming job." Temari yelled at the poor girl._

"_Sorry…wait….WHAT?! Who took my job?! I needed those extra credit marks!" She yelled while all her other friends started gathering around her. _

"_U-um, I believe Ino-san took the job. G-gomen Sakura-chan." Hinata mumbled_

"_WHAT THAT PREP??? WHY WOULD SHE DO THAT?!" Sakura yelled. (And just because I can) At that second Sakura heard the very distinct squeal of a certain blonde haired, peppy, annoying, fan-girly, cheerleader. Now because Sakura wasn't in the right state of mind she decided to approach the prep territory alone. Now this is something that most people don't do. Especially when you were part of the Emo/Artsy group. _

"………_and then I was like NO WAY….And he was like yes way. I mean come on seriously!!" Ino said with her annoyingly high pitched voice. (No Offence Ino fans. I like her every now too but it just works more that she's like this for my fanfic.)_

"_Hey Ino!" Sakura said loudly, causing everyone else to finally notice her presence._

"_What do you want Billboard?" Ino snapped, glaring._

"_Where the hell is the new girl that I'm supposed to guide, pig?!" She yelled back_

"_Ok three things, first: You need to just calm down. Second: I'm the one guiding her now, so back off. And Third: She hasn't shown up yet." Ino said snobbishly, waving her stupid manicured hands around in the air._

"_Good, well I'll have you know that I will be the one to show her around. Mainly because I don't want a new student to be corrupted by your kind." She snarled back, stepping back slightly as Sasuke approached her._

"_Sakura-san I would appreciate if you took you anger, hatred and foul looks somewhere else." Sasuke said calmly…something wasn't right._

"_What's up with you chicken ass?" She asked stepping back again. Sasuke just gave her a harsh glare._

"_It's none of your business. No why don't you just leave us alone." He hissed, all decency in his voice gone. Sakura huffed and stormed off._

"_Sakura what were you thinking?" Tenten gasped as Sakura walked back up to her friends._

_**Description of Outfits (If you don't really care then skip it…I hate this part of the story but it's kinda important)**_

_**ART & Punkish GROUP (Sakura)**_

_**Ten Ten (ART: DANCE): Tight black jeans , Black High-tops, a green tank top along with a baggy black zip up sweater. Her hair was in her buns with green covers that had black strings holding them together. She had a small amount of green eye shadow and black eyeliner.**_

_**Temari (ART: DRAMA): White half sleeve medieval style shirt, a pair of black stiletto boots, and a black skirt. Over her shirt she wore a black corset. She had a thin line of black eyeliner and a thin layer of lip gloss on. Her blonde hair was half up. She had a little pin to hold the long pieces in the front up. The rest hung gently. It gave her a very old fashioned look.**_

_**Hinata(ART: INSTRUMENTAL MUSIC): White shirt that had one shoulder exposed, and over this shoulder there was a strap that had a buckle. The actual sleeves were long. She wore black jeans and a pair of black flats. Dark Black Eyeliner and a pale shimmery eye shadow. Her long bluish/black hair was down in a simple fashion.**_

_**Sakura (VISUAL): Black cargo shorts, with silver chains from the pocket to an inch above her knee. Black, three finger strap, tank top. A pair of black sneakers. And a black baseball cap sitting on her shoulder length pink hair. She had heavy black eyeliner and a small amount of lip gloss. **_

_**Boys:**_

_**Naruto (ART: DRAMA): Black jeans, white shirt, black shoes. Hair spiky and messy. Nothing special**_

_**Gaara (ART: VISUAL): Tight black t-shirt with mesh over top. Black, well fitted waist, cargo pants. Black sneakers, Heavy eyeliner. **_

_**Shikamaru (ART: INSTRUMENTAL MUSIC): Black dress pants, white dress shirt, tie, black leather shoes. (he has a recital)**_

_**Neji (ART: DANCE) :p sorry : Black jeans, tight black sweater, underneath (you can see the collar) a white dress shirt. Black shoes.**_

_**ART & PREPS:**_

……_**.. Hmmmm**_

_**Sasuke ( ART: DANCE ) black pants, deep blue shirt. **_

_**Ino (ART: DANCE): Short blue denim skirt. Tight pink tank top. White heels. Blonde hair down, but pulled back with a white headband. Pink gloss on lips.**_

_**AND THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS!!!!**_

_**BACK TO STORY:**_

_BRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG_

"What the hell?! School already?" Naruto yelled throwing his hands in the air.

**In Home Room:**

**(ALL ARTS STUDENT HAVE THIS CLASS TOGETHER)**

"AHEM! I like have an announcement!!" Ino yelled obnoxiously. Everyone just looked at her with a 'What-the-hell-do-you-want look' "Us dancers are cha-" She was cut off by our teacher Mr. Kakashi walking into the room.

"We have a new student. Yeah you, get in here, state your name, where you're from, you likes and dislikes." Kakashi said pulling out his book.

This girl with long black hair walked in. She was wearing a pair of black suede boots that went up to mid calf with a pair of black jeans. She also had a tight black long sleeve shirt on. She was wearing a heavy amount of black eyeliner around these big blue eyes. She was paler than Sakura was but defiantly not a scary pale… more like a porcelain doll. She gave the class a blank stare.

"My name is Kristina Perron. I just moved here from England but I was born in France. I like dance, drawing, music, acting, writing, reading, and the list goes on as such. I dislike….preps, annoying girls who won't shut up about a guy that every other girl has or will like at some point in their life, I absolutely HATE movies like High school musical and I am in no way shape or form interested in Hannah Montana. So if you want to talk to someone about how much you love her….don't come to me. Also a common fact about myself…don't touch me. I hate when people try to hug me when I don't know them very well." She said most of this quickly only slowing down when giving warnings.

Sakura raised my hand. She gave me a look that clearly was inviting me to ask my question. " What program are you in Kristina?" Sakura asked smiling softly at her.

"Dance." She said in a cold tone. Sakura noticed that she was glaring at Ino who was waving her hand in the air non-stop, clearly trying to pull attention to herself. "Hn?" She …. Hned.

"Like what style of dance?" Ino practically screamed. Kristina rolled her eyes, scoffing at the same time.

"First off you need to chill. Second I like Contemporary but I've studied ballroom, hip hop, ballet, jazz, and a few other things." She then turned to Kakashi "Can I go sit down now please?"

"Yeah. Sit in between Haruno and Uchiha." They both raised they're hands when she gave a look of confusion to Kakashi. Sakura noticed Sasuke give her a small smile and nod. The second she sat down the class broke out in chatter.

"Hey my names Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you." Sakura said, turning in her seat so she was looking at Kristina.

"Hn. Nice to meet you." She mumbled, pulling out her notebook and starting to sketch.

"Hey. I'm Sasuke Uchiha and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to eat lunch with me and my friends." He said smirking. She looked up for a second giving Sasuke the once over. Sasuke, taking this the wrong way, smirked "You like what you see?" Just at that moment Sakura's friends had walked over and immediately gained interest in the conversation going on between the Uchiha and his poor victim.

"No I don't want to eat lunch with you or your loser friends. And no I do not like what I see I am actually repulsed by it." She said coldly, this of coarse cause all the fan girls to yell at her telling her not to call their Sasuke-kun repulsive. And by chain reaction this caused Sakura and all her friends to howl in laughter.

"What?!" Kristina growled as Ino taped her on the shoulder. All conversation immediately stopped.

"Whoa, I just wanted to know if you'd be willing to partake in a competition today in Dance class." Ino said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"What kind of competition?" Kristina asked, this time not even looking up from her book.

"It's to see who's better, Cheerleader/Hip Hop style or Contemporary/Hip Hop style." TenTen explained for Ino. This cause Kristina to turn her back on Ino and focus on TenTen.

"Cool. I'm in." She said, to everyone's surprise she had a smile spread across her face. TenTen smiled

"Awesome. You can be with me and Neji." She said pointing at Neji.

"Alright. Sorry I didn't catch your name." Kristina said, forgetting all about the annoying preps behind her.

"Oh, I'm TenTen. Why don't you come to lunch with me and my friends? We can show you the ropes." TenTen said grinning.

"Uh, sure! Mind as well. How bout you all introduce yourselves to me since right now I only know Four of your names."

"Four?" Sakura asked

"Yeah. Your Sakura" She pointed at Sakura "You're TenTen" she pointed at TenTen "You're Neji." She pointed at Neji "And your Gaara." She pointed right at Gaara.

"How do you know Gaara, dattebayo?" Naruto yelled, pointing at Kristina.

"I met him this weekend at the art store." She said leaning back in her chair, away from Naruto.

"Oh, hehe, right. I'm Naruto! Nice to meet cha!" He said grinning ear to ear.

"Shikamaru."

"H-hinata."

"Temari isn't here but we'll introduce you to her at lunch." Sakura explained. They all watched in amazement as Gaara walked over to Kristina and picked up her notebook.

"It's good." Was all he said and handed back her notebook.

"You really think so? Wow, thanks Gaara that means a lot." She practically whispered, only TenTen noticed the slight amount of pink staining her cheeks.

"Hn." And with that he walked back to the corner seat. Everyone sweat dropped.

"D-do you p-partake in a-any after school activities Kristina-san?" Hinata asked sweetly.

"Yeah I do. Oh and please Hinata-san, call me Kris I hate being called Kristina. It is so prissy." She said smiling.

"Ooh! What?" Sakura asked, finally starting to get hyper.

"Umm, well let's see. I have piano lessons, violin lessons, guitar lessons, sax lessons, jazz, tap, ballet, hip hop, contemporary, modern, and ballroom dance classes, not to mention vocal lessons, oh! And my theatre group, gymnastics, and a few odd jobs here and there." Let's just say they were all scraping their jaws off the floor.

"This is your first day of school and you already have that many extra caric activities(Curricular Activities)? Wow, pretty impressive." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"It's not that bad. It's just so I don't have enough time to get into trouble. So in the long run it helps stay out of things like cheerleading. God I hated that."

"Hated what?" TenTen asked

"Being a cheerleader." After seeing everyone's confused looks she decided to elaborate. "You see at my old school they believed in creative and unusual punishment, meaning kids usually got forced to partake in activities that they would hate. And this one time I got into trouble so they decided instead of giving me detention they would force me to join the cheerleading squad. And I had to let them hem my skirt so that it fit the 'cheerleader' standard. Let's just say it sucked more than the worlds strongest vacuum." She said bitterly.

"Hm that sucks." Sakura stated.

"What do you have next?" Naruto asked grabbing hold of her schedule.

"Ok let's see. You have Gym next. Then lunch. Then Science, and then Dance. I only have dance and homeroom with you it would seem. How bout you guys?" TenTen passed around the schedule.

"I h-have g-gym with you."

"Hn. Dance."

"Hn. Gym"

"GYM!!"

"Aw I only have this class with you."

"troublesome. I have science with you.

"Hm, ok. When is the bell gonna ri-"

_**Briiiiinnnnnngggggg**_

"-ng." Kristina finished.

"TO GYM!" Naruto yelled dragging Hinata by the hand. Gaara and Kristina followed quietly behind.

"Do we have uniforms for gym?" Kristina asked, looking at Gaara out of the corner of her eye.

"Yeah. Go ask the teacher about it, he'll give you one." He mumbled and walked into the gym. Kristina just rolled her eyes and followed him in.

"Hey! Over here! Hinata got you a uniform already. Isn't she smart?!" Naruto yelled glomping the poor Hyuuga. Kristina simply walked towards to the couple.

"Thanks Hinata, but how did you know that what size I was?"

"I-I sized you up before we left for gym. Though it might be a bit bigger than usual, but that's cause you're a little slimmer than the small but not as slim as the XS so..y-yeah." She managed to say without stuttering as much as usual.

"Cool, thanks again. You're a sweetie." She smiled and then walked into the change room. As she pulled on the shorts she noticed just one slight problem…they were like little booty shorts. How the hell would she be able to move whit ought flashing someone?! Just as that moment Hinata walked into the change room. "Why the hell are these so short?" Hinata started giggling.

"That's just the way they are. G-gomen." She finally stopped giggling. Kristina smiled.

"It's fine." She finally finished lacing up her shoes. Basically her outfit consisted of intensely short volleyball shorts. And a red tank top that said "Konohagakure High School." in black font. She walked to a mirror and pulled her hair into a high ponytail.

"L-let's go." Hinata said smiling, while taking hold of Kristina's elbow.

"Chyeah! I love gym." She said following Hinata. Just as they entered the gym Gaara and Naruto came out of the guys change room.

"Are you ready to kick the prep's asses?!" Naruto said loudly, pumping his fists in the air. Though stopped when he saw Kristina's confused look. "Every year we start off with a competition between prep's and …not preps. So this year it means we get to destroy Sasuke, Ino, and Karin. It will be fun. Sooo you in Kristie?" Kristina laughed

"Sounds fun. Count me in." She smiled and high fived with Naruto.

"Alright my youthful students gather around! We shall begin our term with a new volleyball tournament. So break into your youthful teams! YOSH!"

"…….SPANDEX?!" Kristina yelled while shuddering. This caused all eyes to turn on her. It also caused a large amount of laughter coming from Naruto and a few others.

"Ah! We have a youthful new student! May I greet you youthfully. I hope you a have a youthfully youthful year here at youthful Konoha High. YOUTH!"

"I swear to god if he says youthful one more time I will retch." She whispered to Naruto, he of coarse dissolved into giggles.

"Hey Kristie! You want to play on our side?" Ino yelled from her spot about 5 feet away. ( O.o)

"Sorry Ino. I'm on Hina-chan's team. Maybe next time." Kristina said smiling slightly.

"Fine then gather yourself three more players and come and play us." She said smiling, attempting to look menacing but only managing to look like she was having a face seizure. Quickly they gathered three random kids, none really good at sports.

"Let's do this!" Kristina yelled pumping her fists in the air.

"Wow, you can like smell the pep coming off of you." Naruto said laughing to himself. Suddenly Naruto felt something smash into his face. "ITAI!" He yelled, rubbing his face where the volleyball had hit him. Kristina went and grabbed the ball again. Though lucky for her no one had seen her actually spike the ball at Naruto, therefore her immense strength would be hidden for a short amount of time.

"Let's get this started. Rock, Paper, Scissors." Ino yelled, Naruto chanting the same thing. "Yay! Our serve!" Ino yelled, grabbing the ball from Naruto and flouncing back to her side of the court.

"Get ready guys! We can do this." Kristina yelled to her friends +3.

"Kyaa!" Ino attempted to over hand serve the ball, only to have it go flying to the right. Kristina lightly jogged off to go and retrieve it. This time it was Gaara's turn to serve. Making it look like it was as easy as an afternoon nap, he served it over to the other side. Sasuke dived and bumped it back over the net. Hinata volleyed it to Naruto who spiked it over. Sasuke bolted up to the net and blocked it. Naruto quickly set it up for Kristina, who then proceeded to slam the ball to the other side. With a loud smack it hit the floor earning a point for her team.

"Yeah! Ram it down their throats!" Naruto yelled pumping his hands in the air and then giving Kristina a high five.

_**Because I'm too lazy to finish the game…**_

"Haha! We wiped the floor with them." Naruto yelled, swinging Hinata around in a bone crushing hug.

"Y-yeah." She stammered out, ready to pass out.

"I think we should all celebrate." Kristina laughed.

"YEAH! Let's all hang out tonight!" Naruto yelled, running up to Gaara and Kristina.

"It could be fun….uh sure! I'll give you all my address later." She said, walking off to go stretch.

"Hey!" Ino called after her

Quickly turning around to see Ino now standing behind her with Sasuke walking slowly behind her. "What?" She asked

"We were wondering if you wanted to hang out after school." Ino giggled, bouncing in her spot.

"Sorry Ino-san I have plans." She said, dropping down into the splitz and then touching her head to her knee.

Feeling someone drop down beside her, she looked up, rolling her eyes when she saw it was Sasuke. "You should consider hanging with us. I mean it may not seem like it but we're not that preppy…Well I'm not. When you think about it, we're a lot like Gaara and his friends just not as….uh…..well emo." He said, looking over at her. She chuckled slightly, Ino and Naruto were quite similar.

"Ever considered being part of their group…or is it some weird 'Alpha Male' thing?" She asked, smirking at him.

He blushed. "No it's just because of some former issues that I've had with the people in his group. I think he's pretty neat. It's just Haruno…I have a bad past with her." He said, a solemn look on his face.

"You gunna tell me? Or are you going to keep that a mystery?" She asked, smiling a little more at him.

"I think I'll leave it to your imagination…See you later." He said getting up just as the bell went.

"Mhm. Bye Uchiha-san." She called after him.

"It's Sasuke. No need for formalities." He said, smirking at her.

"W-what was that a-about?" Hinata asked her as she walked into the change room.

"He was talking to me about his friends and stuff. He seems really nice." She said slipping back into her normal clothes.

"Y-yes S-Sasuke is a very n-nice person. Him and N-n-Naruto-kun were best friends until…..well until there was a conflict." She said, blushing at Naruto's name.

"With Sakura, right?" Kristina asked, stepping back into gym with Hinata.

"U-uh….well yes. Did Sasuke tell you?" She asked

"No he just said it's why he doesn't come and hang with you guys."

"Most of us wouldn't mind if he came and chilled with us. It's just the problems that arise when he's around prevent him from coming to hang with us." Gaara interrupted, clearly overhearing their conversation.

"How about he comes over later tonight?" She asked as Naruto joined the group. "I mean I'm sure you can all somehow manage to get along for one night." She said.

"Who Sasuke-teme? Yeah, let's invite him!" Naruto said, linking arms with Kristina and Hinata.

"You two were friends right?" Kristina asked.

"Correction we still are. Just outside of school." He said beeming at her.

"Come on guys let's go to lunch and tell the others about our plans" Gaara sighed, walking ahead of the others.

-oXo-

**Hey guys. I decided to re-write/recycle my old story Junior High! High Drama! Into this new story. Yeah my grammar and spelling kind of sucks ass but that's just a problem that I am working on. XD**

**Thanks**

**R&R**

**Rowan**


End file.
